MannyxZoe Love Story
by Puppypaws4
Summary: I love this couple another songfic


**Love Story**

_We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesand the flashback startsI am standing thereon a balcony in summer air_

It was the first time I ever saw Manny; we were young, around five years old. "Hey Frida, the Frisbee landed in this yard, let me get it!" He ran into the yard and looked up at me, his brown eyes sunk into my purple ones. "Hey, uhh, Zoe right?" I smiled and I might have blushed "Yes, and your Manny Reveria" there was an awkward pause, just then my mother came out and shut the window door. "I do not want you talking to him meja," she said simply as she patted my head and walked out the door. We were having my sixth birthday party, a princess theme I decided, and I was going to get Manny into that party but how? I walked up to my mom to hand her last minute invitations and on one, which she did not read, Manny Reveria.

_See the lightssee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdand say hello, little did I know_

The night of the part, I was in a beautiful, silver gown topped with emerald tiara. I ran downstairs, it was just as I had dreamed about, everyone in beautiful silk and some summer dresses. I walked across the floor looking for Manny, but he was nowhere to be found. "Oh Manny, where are you? Did you get my invitation?" I started dancing with Sergio, but just hen Manny arrived with Frida. I stopped and saw him walking towards me. "Would you like to dance?" I nodded my head slowly and he walked with me on the dance floor.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, my mommy said stay away from Juliet,and I was crying on the staircasebegging you please don't go, and I said_

My mom looked over at me, to see how I was doing then, when saw Manny; she came over to us and grabbed him by the collar. I ran after them, him mostly, I heard my mother shout, "Stay away from my daughter, you Reveria!" She than patted me on my head saying it wasn't my fault, I ran outside and saw Manny walking slowly away, as though he was expected me to come out. I sat down on the stairs and began to cry, I slowly and sadly whispered to myself "Manny, why, why can you not be with me?"

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yes_

After that, my mother watched my every move, I was very afraid of her now, but I would never let her know that though, I got on the bus to school next day, and Manny sat next to me. "Hi Zoe, mind if I sit here?" I looked at him and smiled "Well since you are already, I guess I won't push you off the seat." He looked at me and begun to laugh, and soon I joined in too. We were at recess and we ran through, the new spring fields. Just as he did last night he bowed down and asked "May I have this dance?" I smiled down at him "Why, of course you may" we danced until recess was over

_So I sneak out to the garden to see youwe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knewso close your eyesEscape this town for a little while_

Manny and I agreed to meet in my backyard while my mother and grandmother were asleep. Manny brought all kinds of cool things, like CD's, books, and once even a belt with the letter 'T' on it. We were seven now, and I told her to close his eyes once he thought it was a game, so he playfully closed his eyes, than, to his and my surprise I kissed him. He looked shocked at first, but than he kissed, me and I felt like I was in a whole other world, without my mother or grandmother.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterand my mommy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I said_

We were now ten years old, Manny and I were still friends, and I was still sure I loved him. I invited him over when my mother and grandmother were getting money from the ATM. I was sitting with Manny right beside me we were listening to music. All of a sudden, my mother and grandmother, burst through the door, and saw Manny and I. Mother grabbed Manny by the collar, the same as she did when we were five, and said, "Leave, Revria, and never return!" Manny did as he was told, and left me there. I ran to him and scream "Manny, wait!"

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yes_

We were officially thirteen now and were able to do pretty much whatever we wanted. I thought it would be cool for us to go to the top of the volcano (A/N: I don't remember what it's called, sorry) and run across the top. I almost fell in and then, Manny helped me up. "Zoe, will you always be mine?" At first, I was shocked at the question, scared at what my answer meant to him. "Yes" I whispered "forever."

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh oh_

"Zoe you don't love him!" My mother shouted she has been tense since grandmother passed away. I was fifteen and was almost free, almost able to be with Manny. "Yes mother can't you see, ever since we were little kids, he's the only person I wanted to be with!" I ran upstairs and slammed the door behind me, and blasted my music. I always told myself no matter what, Manny and I would be together, I was meeting him tomorrow, a little outside town.

_I got tired of waitingwondering if you were ever coming aroundmy faith in you is fadingwhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

I was there at the exact time Manny told me to be there, I was expecting him to come around any moment, I was getting restless and thought several times about leaving, but somewhere I knew if I did I would miss my chance at happiness. Every minute I believed Manny, less and less, what would I do if he were with Frida?

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeis this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Manny finally came, and got out of his car, I ran over and hugged him, tighter and tighter with each second "I was feeling alone without you here, I kept thinking you were with Frida, am I going out of my mind, Manny?" He sighed and let out a small laugh "No your not crazy, but there is one thing I'd like you to be" I looked at him as though he had gone insane "What would you love me to be so much?" He kneeled down and pulled a Diamond ring "Mine"

_And said, marry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your mom, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yes_

I cried, and cried, and cried for I don't know how long, "Mi Amour, now you'll never have to worry about me, and now I can see your beautiful face everyday." I have been dreaming about this day since I was three, and this was my perfect proposal, I nodded "Oh, Manny, yes I will, but how did you get my mother to agree?" He smiled and said, "I told her the truth that I love you, and want to be with you until the day we both die." I hugged him, and he said three words I would never get tired of hearing "I love you"

_Oh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

We were dancing at our wedding and I begun to think how this all started, "Manny, do you remember when we first met?" He smiled at me, such a sweet smile "We officially me when you were just a princess, now you are a queen." We kissed our first, married kiss.


End file.
